Forgetting is Remembering
by VballGal113
Summary: Forgetting is Remembering, something Max's mother ALWAYS told her, well when she was alive. Her dad slowly started to become abusive and lust took over him. Can she survive a move to Arizona and meeting the flock? Or will things take turn for the worst in an alley. FAX and WINGS. I do NOT own MR James Patterson does. Rated T just incase
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning **

**So here is my new story, although I shouldn't be starting it :) **

**POV Max**

"I don't understand Mommy, why are you leaving?" Tears where streaming down my eight year old face as I stood by my Mommy's bed. My Mommy didn't look like she was going anywhere, but Daddy and her both said it is her time to leave.

"I won't be far Max, I will always be in your heart and you can talk to me whenever you want." My Mommy tries to reassure me, but I am still crying.

"Bu-But Mommy, _why _are you leaving?" I sniffle and ask my Mommy _the _question again.

She sighs and pulls me into a hug, "I am leaving because God said so, and He believes it is for the better; even if it doesn't seem like it for a long time or short time." She talks into my hair.

I pull back from her and wipe my eyes free from tears, "Mommy, I don't want to forget you."

She looks at me wide eyes and laughs, soon she is coughing. "MOMMY!" I scream as blood trickles out of her mouth. I rush to the bathroom and back with tissues.

As I hand them to her she smiles at me and speaks her last words, "forgetting is remembering, always remember that and that I love you and Daddy soo very much."

I hold her hand as she closes her eyes and her body slowly becomes cold, I sink to my knee and scream into my hands as I start sobbing. My Daddy comes into the room and sees me. He picks me up and rocks me back and forth.

"She said she loves you soo very much." I tell my Daddy and he sighs and whispers, "I know."

**So that is it so far, I hope you all like it! Read and Review :D**


	2. A Dream

**Chapter 2**

**So now we have chapter 2… *Sniffle* I am so proud of myself. I am sooo sorry for making you wait so long! I will try to do better! Any who go on and read!**

**POV Max (6 years later)**

I had a dream again last night. It wasn't even close to being a dream though. It was more of a nightmare, a nightmare that I lived. The saddest thing of the nightmare is that I still live it. I live my past, the present, and my future all in one day.

I was almost killed in my nightmare; I still have the scars to prove my life was flashed before my eyes that day. I was ejected with cold silver liquid and sliced up into shreds. People shouldn't take away the pure innocence in a person to train them to be a living cold blooded monster. They want me to be their best killer known to man.

I once was told I was to save the world… Now, I am to destroy it. I am losing my humanity and welcoming the beast inside me to come out. I don't want to be a monster, but each day I become one.

**Thank you **_**CokeColaVolleyball113, tiftifx3, shiver282, AFanOfFax, for reviewing! **_**And a special thanks to **_**shalalalalalala **_**for giving me a better idea for the story!**


	3. Black Webs

**Chapter 3**

**I realized you probably have no idea what age Max is…**

**Chapter one: 7**

**Chapter two: 12**

** I hope that helps! **

** Max POV**

"Faster! Faster!" I scream to myself. I was almost there, so close. One more step.

"BANG!" I look behind me.

"NO! MOTHER!" I scream. I turn around and run towards my mother. I fall on my knees by her.

"Now, look at what we have here." A deep dark voice chuckles. I look up, my matted dingy hair falling in front of my left eye.

It couldn't be. He couldn't be alive. I killed him! Why would he be alive. Suddenly his body begins to convulse and black spider like webs begin to come from his mouth. They start covering his face, suffocating him.

I'm turning him into a monster, like myself. I'm turning an innocent man into another monster. How can I be that cruel, I don't want to be cruel… IA sob escapes me and I black out.

Gasping I wake up and start hyperventilating. The scene replays in my head over and over. I lean over and start gagging, my body trying to force the emptiness out of me.

I look at my hands and watch as my nails start to turn black and black webs start covering my hands. I scream and take my shirt and scrub at my hands, trying to get the webs off. They must come off. I continue to scream until I black out from my living nightmare.

**Im so sorry for not updating but I have been really busy!**


End file.
